


The Tainted Shaman

by MightyWheelchair



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: First Time, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Mind break elements, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Sex, Tounge Penetration, ass eating, cuminflation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:00:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26805511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightyWheelchair/pseuds/MightyWheelchair
Summary: The Elder Baldur becomes infected and with light plaguing its mind, it finds the courage to take advantage of the only intelligent creature in the entire temple.
Relationships: Ancestral Mound Snail Shaman/Elder Baldur
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	The Tainted Shaman

**Author's Note:**

> Scroll down to the dotted line for the smut part.
> 
> This is my first fic and I'm incredibly nervous posting it here. If you find any grammar mistakes or awkward sentences please be sure to tell me about it, I'd love to improve my English ^^.

The Ancestral Mound was quiet. Its Shaman was sitting on the floor, his eyes closed and the powerful shaman stick resting atop his crossed legs. He was meditating but the comfortable position and the drowsy atmosphere of the temple slowly made him doze off.

The snail was aware that he was dreaming. The realm around him was completely dark with only a few dream catcher particles lighting up the place. Suddenly a deafening roar shook the entire dream, filling it with light, which brutally woke the Shaman up. The awoken bug clumsily fell over onto his side, the screech echoing in his head. He used his shaman stick to help himself up.

He had heard this kind of roar before. It was Her voice. Whenever he heard it, She either tried to break him or infect someone he had a connection to. The shaman decided to venture into the depths of his Mound to see what she did take away from him now.  
As he started walking towards the heart of the temple, he noticed a husk charging at him – its name used to be Nerren. He came to the temple looking for a shaman, who could drain soul that clung to his wife’s body, who had fallen to the infection. Nerren didn’t want her spirit to „live” in a delusion that she was still alive. The shaman was eager to help and spent a considerable amount of time conversing with that bug. He liked living in solitude but sometimes he needed some sort of contact, which was very rarely provided. Needless to say, he really enjoyed having the widower around. One day he woke up to the exact same scream and found Nerren wandering around the Mound - his eyes full of Radiance’s light, his mind completely swallowed by the infection. 

For the longest time the Shaman hestitated to kill the bug, hoping the plague would vanish one day.

But it never did.

Nerren charged at the snail, who pointed his shaman stick at the husk. Looking away he struck it down with a spell. He gazed at a still corpse of his past companion in complete silence.

He had to keep going.

His attention shifted to a small Baldur curling up and rolling in his direction. He swiftly dodged the attack of a lesser beast. The temple was full of creatures like this. He let them inhabit his home since he could use them for food and harvest their soul for spells. His thoughts drifted to the Elder Baldur, the biggest creature that lived in his Mound and the source of little beasts like the one who tried to attack him just now – the Shaman’s diet was mostly composed of their meat and lifeseeds, the latter found in a deeper part of the temple.  
He was eternally grateful for the creature that kept him from starving and he decided to check up on it. 

And then it hit him.

\- What if it got infected? – he thought. The creature was usually pretty tame and didin’t cause any trouble, but the plague could have turned it hostile. The Shaman tightened his grip on the stick and headed to the heart of the temple.

Once he reached the hiding place of the beast his heart dropped. The Elder Baldur’s eyes had an orange glow in them and the creature spit out a burning blob of infection at the snail. It completely missed but it sent a clear message. The Shaman heard a faint sound of wings flapping behind his shell. He quickly turned around and hit an infected Vengefly with his stick. The stunned predator hovered towards the Baldur, which didn’t even look at it, drilling its stare into the snail.

From what it seemed, the Elder Baldur became hostile towards uninfected creatures, just like all the other victims of the infection. The Shaman, instinctively, shot a Vengeful Spirit at the Vengefly, instantly killing it. The Baldur must have thought that the spell was meant for it when it spit infection at the Shaman’s hand, which was holding the stick. The target quickly dodged but he didn’t anticipate a small Baldur shot at his face. Its hard shell hit the Shaman with such a force that it stunned him.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

The Shaman fell onto his knees. He tried to get up, supporting himself with a stick, but he was quickly pinned down to the mask-covered floor.  
Looking back he saw a massive paw of the Elder Baldur on his back and the glowing, orange eyes, staring right into his soul. He gripped his shaman stick but the creature’s claws scratched his arm. Crying out in pain, the snail let go of his only weapon and a giant paw moved it away from its prey. There was no way out. The Baldur was heaps stronger than the fragile snail, which made resisting pointless, and the latter could only hope it would kill him quickly.

But that wasn’t what the Baldur wanted to do. It caressed the Shaman’s back, slowly moving down to his thighs. Its victim flinched at a sudden change in the beast's touch. Using the soft part of its paw the creature looked for the snail’s entrance. It growled with satisfaction, signaling locating what it was looking for. The creature lowered its head, positioning it between his legs. He squealed when the predator’s hot, long tounge licked him. Shaman’s body trembled as his virgin hole was being lubricated with thick saliva. The snail started losing himself in an oddly pleasurable sensation when a terrifying thought brought him around.

\- It’s going to copulate with me.

Overtaken by dread he started squirming, trying to get away from the beast. He managed to pull away from its tounge when two giant paws tightly gripped his legs and a blob of burning venom fell right next to his face. The slippery organ resumed licking the Shaman’s ass at a quicker pace. Shivers of pleasure kept assulting his body, making it hard to think.

A gasp escaped his mouth when he felt the hotness enter him. He clenched his fists as the Baldur kept shoving his tounge deeper, introducing more of his insides to its burning organ. A quiet whimper could be heard when it brushed against his prostate.

Its tounge didn’t show any signs of stopping. It was deep. Too deep.

Suddenly it stopped. 

The slowly retracting organ slid along his sweet spot, forcing soft moans out his throat. When it was about to exit the victim’s ass it was gently inserted back inside. The Baldur penetrated the snail, slowly making him forget about the outside world. He felt the beast’s warm breath on his back, arousing him even more.

Finally, the Elder Baldur felt content with the amount of saliva in its prey’s hole and pulled out its tounge, causing the Shaman to whine in disappointment. Some of the lube began to leak but before it could reach the ground, a member emerged from the Baldur’s slit. It was half as wide as the Shaman’s torso and as long as his entire arm. It mimicked the creature’s shell, semi-hard plates covering the entire shaft. The tip was glowing orange, oozing out infected precum. The beast moved one of its paws to the Shaman’s back, holding him down and the other one lifted his left leg, for an easier access.  
The hard cock nudged at the snail’s entrance, snapping him back to reality. He turned around just in time to see the Baldur effortlessly push its tip inside of him. He let out a distressed gasp feeling his walls stretch beyond he thought possible. The member slid further inside until both of their bodies were connected. The fullness shook the Shaman to his core, making him whine in pain. He wasn’t given a second to rest before the beast pulled out almost all the way, leaving only the tip in, just to shove it back in. 

It took its time with thrusts, seeming to savour the moment. After a few minutes it picked up the pace, forcing more sounds out of the snail.  
Painful whimpers could be heard all over the mound. The shaman knew no one could hear his cries, no matter how loud he was. No one would save him.  
What scared him the most was the fact that his body really enjoyed it. From the yougest years, while he was still permitted time with his family they made sure to teach him about staying pure by using copulation only for breeding. 

He never touched himself, thinking that giving into such urges would make him unsuitable to iherit the duty of a shaman. 

Sometimes he’d have wet dreams and would wake up either with an erection or with his blanket covered with his seed. He was always terrified of that. Before he even ate anything he’d meditate until his member would retract back into his slit and the arousal from the odd dream would vanish.

There were moments he starved for an entire day just to wait for his lust to perish.

Now, all that pent up lust awakened and made him too sensitive for his own good.

His whimpers slowly turned into pleased moans, while his entire body shook from the pleasure he was receiving. The beast’s cock was so big, every movement was abusing his prostate. He couldn’t help but thrust back at the member, attempting to make it go even deeper.

The creature let go of his leg and back, placing its paws next to his face. The Shaman looked up at it but his head was forced back down when it pressed its body to his. Immediately after, it slammed its hips against his ass. The victim yelped, unsure if it was caused by pain or the thrill of his violation. The beast pulled out a little bit and slammed again. It repeated the motion, dragging the snail across the floor. 

His slit began rubbing on one of the masks on the ground. The feeling was so alien to him. Smooth, hard texture of the mask against his soft crotch felt like heaven. His groans grew louder and more high pitched. The logical part of his brain was screaming at him to stop giving into pleasure, but it kept getting quieter the more stimulation the Shaman was given.

The snail felt something come out of his crotch. That something was being rubbed with the same intensity and speed as his slit. Except this thing was way more sensitive. He felt tears of pleasure streaming down his face as his member slid against the textured floor, squished under his and Baldur’s forms. His body was so hot, constantly wanting more. He feared his mind would be gone if this went on for too long or the blissful feeling got any stronger.

The heart of the temple got filled with the sound of Baldur pounding its prey and his loud moans.  
Nothing felt real to him anymore, he stopped being aware of his surroundings, the only thing occupaing his mind was the mindblowing pleasure he was receiving.

The creature sped up again and something seemed to start building up between the Shaman’s legs. He clenched his fists, feeling the overwhelming sensation getting stronger with every move of the beast’s cock. He sensed the release was close, he just needed a few more thrusts to-

Suddenly the baldur started slowing down and eventually pulled out of its prey.

\- N-no, please… - the snail whimpered, desperate to feel more pleasure. 

Elder Baldur lifted itself off of the Shaman, who looked at the creature above him with pleading eyes. He saw its claws move to his sides. The Shaman felt a glimpse of hope as the Baldur gripped and lifted him in the air, while it sat down, resting its back on the wall behind it. 

For the first time in a while, the Shaman could take a good look at his member. It was a hard, dark pink appendage, as long as half of his leg and as thick as his arm. The entire shaft was a bit crooked to the left and a smooth tip with a tiny slit in it pointed as its owner’s face. There were a few rounded spikes sprinkled around the member with a small ring of them surrounding the tip.  
The small opening was leaking a clear, thick liquid, which dripped down onto the floor.

Baldur’s member spilled out a similar, except for an orange tint, substance, a thin strand of which connected its cock to its victim’s ass.

The logical part of the Shaman’s mind started coming back from the lack of stimulation.  
\- Is it going to infect me? – he wondered, as the horror of the situation settled inside of him. For the longest time he resisted the light. It only reduced the bug to their instincts. He never let the radiace break him. 

But was it really that different from what he felt earlier? The only thing occupaying his mind was pleasure, nothing existed outside of his senses and the Baldur’s cock assulting him. 

The creature held onto him tightly, panting, seemingly exhausted from the copulation. The snail tried looking for anything that could get him out of the strong claws but his shaman stick was too far away and there was nothing to act as a distraction. 

As the pleasure completely vanished the Shaman felt disguisted with himself. He had gotten an obscene amount of pleasure from being used by a beast, responding to its primal urges. He was an utter disgrace to the snail shaman tribe, enjoying such impure acts. He just wanted the creature to execute him.  
His vision blurred and he felt wetness on his face. He started sobbing quietly, as he was drowning in the hopelessness of the situation.

The Elder Baldur’s breaths were a lot slower now. The Shaman felt it readjust In its „seat” and its paws tightening the grip on his torso. Creature lowered the snail down so that the tip of its cock touched his tight hole, delicately lubricating it with precum. The victim started squirming. He knew his mind would be gone again, he didn’t want that. But his body did. 

The beast lowered its warm fleshlight, slowly entering his ass again. The snail bit back a moan, not wanting to lose himself in pleasure, but as the Baldur’s textured cock rubbed his prostate he lost control completely. He threw his head back, moaning loudly, his mind silenced once more.

The fully pleasure-crazed Shaman reached down to his shaft to stroke himself, but the infected bug noticed his movement. Thinking its fleshlight wanted to escape it stopped using him and gripped his arms, pinning them to his torso. The snail whimpered in disappointment which was washed away the moment Baldur started abusing his hole again, reducing him to nothing but a loud cocksleeve.

The Shaman’s member leaked more precum, his entire body felt like it was on fire. He closed his eyes, breathing heavily – he was close again. Baldur moved him at a quicker pace to the snail’s delight, its cock twitching inside. Just in a few thrusts the beast started releasing its seed into the Shaman’s stomach, slightly expanding it. The latter was absolutely ecstatic about his rapist’s warm spunk filling his intestines. That feeling of fullness was even better with the Baldur's member still inside. A lot of the beast’s bright orange cum spilled out onto the ground. Small thrusts that the creature was making to fully ride its orgasm out slowly pushed its prey to his own.

The logical part of his mind was absolutely terrified. If the snail came it would completely shatter, leaving him only yearning for pleasure.

But he wasn’t given the right to cum as the predator, fully spent, pulled out completely and layed down, still holding onto its toy. Exhaustation from fucking its fleshlight finally caught up to it, making it fall asleep almost instantly. The Shaman could barely move under the Elder Baldur’s body, which was nearly crushing him, greatly reducing the size of breaths he could take. Reaching an orgasm in such circumstances was out of question. As arousal subsided he started realizing why the creature didn’t just let him go. 

It was meaning to use him more than once. He was nothing but a tool in its eyes. 

As much as he hated himself for it, he loved every second of the Baldur’s cock reaching every sensitive spot inside of him. If it wasn’t for the rough treatment, he might have held onto his mind. At the same time he was glad he lost himself in pleasure, because without it the entire intercourse would be nothing but suffering. Now he was feeling the effect copulation had on his body. His member felt sore from the harsh rubbing. Places where Baldur’s claws dug into his soft form stung badly. They were probably dirty and full of bacteria. Excruciating pain from his ass radiated to his back. It was still leaking some of the infected cum, forming a puddle under the Shaman.

The snail understood the horror he found himself in but he was too tired and thirsty to even think or cry anymore. He tried to stay awake but keeping his eyes open was a challenge and eventually he slipped away.  
He didn’t dream about anything. At least he didn’t remember it.

He woke up to a sound of loud snores and instantly noticed that he could take in larger breaths than before. The beast’s body wasn’t pressing him against the floor anymore. Instead, it placed a paw on its prey’s back, holding onto him. It was deeply asleep as indicated by the noises it made. The Shaman saw that as an oppurtunity to finally escape. He slowly crawled out of the Baldur’s grasp leaving its paw in a puddle of its own cum.  
The snail cautiously looked over at the creature to see if he woke it up. Fortunately for him, it was still slumbering. He slowly got up an all fours, more cum leaking out of him, leaving a trail behind him as he slowly moved forward. Shakily grasping his shaman stick, he felt happiness. Finally. After all that suffering he could hold it again. 

Using it as a crutch he got up onto two legs. Feeling lightheaded form the pain he clenched his stick to hold back a painful groan, only a quiet squeal escaping his throat. Shaman, filled with dread, quickly gave a glance toward the beast.

It was still sleeping.

As the snail was stumbling towards the exit of the den, he didn’t dare to make anymore sounds. The only noise accompanying his escape were quiet splats of cum, still leaking out of him. 

To exit his rapist’s resting spot he needed to drop down from pretty high up for someone his size. He remembered a spell that would make him fall down fairly slowly. Casting it made him feel a lot more secure and as he was gently dropping down he started pondering about how to ensure the beast never hurt him again.

Once down, a single strike of the shaman stick to the floor erected a gate, which was more than enough to handle the Elder Baldur. 

He was finally safe. 

Sitting down on the floor made his body ache, a quiet whinge escaping his mouth, so he immidietly shifted into a laying position, onto his back. He looked down on his body.

His stomach was inflated with cum, a faint orange glow emiting through his flesh. A gentle press into his stomach made a massive wave of infected Baldur seed come out of his used hole. He was almost impressed at how much spunk his body could store.  
The Shaman kept applying pressure onto his belly until most of the cum was outside and he didn’t feel so full. 

Looking over his bed made him realise how desperate for real rest he was. Shakily walking over twards it, the Shaman felt disgust once more but he was too weak to think about it. He layed down on soft pillows and mantled himself with his blanket. All of them got stained with the Baldur’s filth, since he didn’t have enough strength to clean himself right now. Submerging himself in comfort, the snail finally felt at peace.


End file.
